


You're the Hot One

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Sweet as Candy links [5]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Dendy is the same, F/M, Kappa/Vampire, Kappas, Notice me, Partner Projects, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampire and Werewolf are Brothers, Vampire!T.K.O., Vampires, Werewolf!K.O., monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: As a vampire, T.K.O. has always hated partner projects that weren't with his brother. Especially those with girls. So when he's paired up with a female kappa who doesn't think he's "hot" or "edgy," he can't help but feel drawn to her.





	1. Partner Project

T.K.O. sat alone as usual, dark cape keeping his ice-cold body warm in the winter. New Year, new semester. New semester, new project.

He hated these projects, and unfortunately he wasn't left alone, usually roped into a group of three and kept away from his brother, K.O. .

His eyes scanned the room, hoping to find a male student to work with. Possibly Bobo, a zombie, or the lizardfolk kid.

Their teacher stepped in. A real hard-ass. Never married. Ms. Quantum, an electric humanoid. One of only three who lived in this town.

"Good morning, children." She greeted dryly.

T.K.O. watched the teacher from his seat, silently thanking her for putting him under one of the heaters this quarter. She always called her students children, even though they were in High School.

There was no response to her greeting and she passed out the previous grades. T.K.O. watched everyone's reactions. He pretty much knew how their expressions would be.

One group made up of a demon and werecat nodded to each other. Satisfaction, T.K.O. identified.

Zombie and Lizardfolk, half hearted smiles. Disappointed.

Faun and Aarakocra, high fives would probably be whooping if not for Ms. Quantum. Definitely met expectations or exceeded.

His brother and a kappa. His brother's tail wagged as the kappa seemed upset. K.O. tried to calm his partner down, but the kappa wouldn't listen and seemed to pout.

"T.K.O." a voice squeaked and a chair scooted next to him. T.K.O. sighed.

Now he didn't know what the Were-rat and Robot got.

He turned to see his partner. A harpy. "Faenylia."

"You want to partner up again?" She leaned against him.

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah. I don't want to partner up again with you. Why don't you find someone else?"

"But...but-"

"But what? When we partnered up, all you wanted to do was meet at the movies and insisted on dates. I'm not interested."

"But our project-" 

"I had a horrible time working with you, so. No."

Faenylia burst into tears and ran back to her friend, who glared at T.K.O. . The Ecantado was last year's partner. And was bi. If Faenylia's the same, they'd definitely get together.

T.K.O. was handed his grade. A perfect "C."

K.O. usually got Bs, B+s if lucky.

"Now, next project will focus on creating a school parking lot. You will apply knowledge of geometry, civics, law, engineering, and public speaking, as well as extra research according to the syllabus. You will learn more about the subjects as time goes on." Ms. Quantum paused as she saw kids start to turn to each other. "And _I'll_ be choosing your partners." 

Everyone disliked that. They started talking over each other in protest. "QUIET!" Ms. Quantum shouted.

"Ahem, Faenylia and Genesis." Harpy and Werecat.

"Fink and K.O." Wereanimals together.

"Darrell and Bobo." Robot and zombie.

"Sylvia and Cameron" Selkie and Lizardfolk.

"T.K.O. and Dendy."

T.K.O.'s eyes scanned the room to see someone looking at him. The kappa. He couldn't tell the gender.

Flatchested and short but muscular legs and androgynous clothes.

He didn't know what to make of them. 

* * *

"T.K.O.!" His brother called.

"Hey, K.O. . Ready to walk home?"

"Actually, you remember Dendy, right?"

T.K.O. shrugged. "Don't remind the presentation."

"What?" K.O.'s fur fluffed up in disbelief. "Well, she didn't show up because she was hibernating. But she-"

"Wait, she? Great. Now I have to work with another bimbo." T.K.O. snarled.

"She's not like that! She's really focused on work, I'm not even sure if she has anything to deal with emotions."

"Ugh. K.O., you are so lucky that everyone is over werewolves. Being a vampire in a school where every female student is a flirtatious and needy thot is so infuriating-!"

"What is a thot?" A new voice chirped.

"Dendy! You remember T.K.O., right?"

"Not personally, usually he was in his room or out with Faenylia when we were at your home to construct the bridge together." The kappa presented her hand. "I look forward to working with you, my name is Dendy Ylil."

T.K.O. glanced at the hand, then back to Dendy. He grabbed it. "T.K.O." Goosebumps exploded onto the kappa's arm, and her hand was clammy.

"C'mon T.K.O., you can give her your full name! I already told her mine."

"No, it is quite fine." Dendy dug her hand in her pocket to grab her phone. "Could I get your number?"

"Why?" T.K.O. snarled.

"So we may be able to get into contact about going over homework that may help us with the project."

"Oh, right." T.K.O. got his phone out and they exchanged numbers. "Now, no texting, calling, emailing about anything except the project."

"Of course." Dendy said in a way that she already knew that and was disgusted by the idea of talking to him outside of school.

As Dendy walked away, T.K.O. was dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

"You just met a female at our school with basically no interest in you. Believe me, she treats everyone the same."


	2. Partnered with the Honors Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K.O. tries working with Dendy

T.K.O. laid in bed for a while longer. He had woken up early, which was strange to him. He spent time checking his YouTube feed and listening to songs by "shadeO'boyz." He didn't notice his brother, K.O., come it with a wagging tail.  
  
K.O. outstretched his arms and landed on his brother.  
  
"Oof!" T.K.O. managed. "K.O.! You big lug!"  
  
"You need to get a move on, T.K.O." K.O. chastised.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." T.K.O. sighed, then shivered as his brother got off of him.  
  
"You still cold?"  
  
T.K.O. nodded.  
  
K.O. dug through his brother's clothes for a proper outfit. "How's this?"  
  
T.K.O. looked out from his covers and nodded.  
  
K.O. smiled and gave the clothes to his brother. He then walked out with a yawn and back to his own room.

* * *

T.K.O. sighed as he finished the day. As he was packing up, he noticed his phone ring. "Dendy."  
  
Right...the partner project... "Hello?"  
  
"Hello T.K.O., I am calling you to inquire if you are currently available to work on the projects and some homework to help us understand it."  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm available."  
  
"Excellent, could we meet at the school library as soon as possible?"  
  
T.K.O. looked to K.O. . "Let me check with my brother."  
  
"Please inform me as soon as you get the answer." She hung up.  
  
"Hey, K.O.?"  
  
"Was that Dendy?"  
  
"Yeah. Said she wanted to meet at the library."  
  
"Ugh. She always made me sit in a warm area she found."  
  
"Warm?"  
  
"Yeah. I was always panting."  
  
"Alright... I'm going to... go." T.K.O. decides.  
  
"I'll let Mom know."  
  
"No, let me tell her." T.K.O. began to call his mom. Thankfully, she picked up.  
  
"Hey, hun! You and K.O. home yet?"  
  
"No mom, I'm going to stay at the school for a bit for a school project."  
  
"Alright, but let me know when you're home, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Love you!"  
  
T.K.O. smiled a bit, "love you too, mom."  
  
They hang up and T.K.O. fist bumped K.O. before walking to the library.  
  
He saw Dendy in his favorite corner, still wearing her poncho decorated with poppies. Her stuff was in a pile that she was working on.  
  
T.K.O. sighed and crept over. "Hey." He rasped.  
  
"Greetings. You did not inform me that you would be here."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." He managed.  
  
She was sort of snappish and sassy.  
  
He pulled out the chair next to her and began to get his homework out. That was when he noticed her work. She was an Honors Student. Perfect. He was a "C" student with an Honors Kid. No wonder she was disappointed in a "B+."  
  
She stole glances at T.K.O.'s homework as he worked on it. He finished it in silence.  
  
"May I see it?" Dendy asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that way I know how prepared you are for this partner project."  
  
T.K.O. glanced at his paper. "Only if I can see yours." He said.  
  
Dendy gave him her paper with a flourish.  
  
He took it, nearly snatching it, and slid her his own. He looked over the slightly more complicated paper, trying to see where she got her answers from.  
  
The two sat in silence until Dendy gave him back his paper. "You will get a 'C' on your paper." She commented dryly.  
  
"Perfect." T.K.O. said.  
  
"My paper?"  
  
"No, mine."  
  
"A perfect is a 100%."  
  
"For you, maybe."  
  
"You are not even trying?" She asked.  
  
T.K.O. rolled his eyes. "You have your perfection, I have mine."  
  
"I got a horrible partner." She said under her breath.  
  
Excuse her!? _He_ was the only one allowed to complain about partners!


	3. Jerk

K.O. thought that Dendy would be a good partner for T.K.O., and the thought made the Vampire growl. Yeah, she wasn't a hoe, but she was annoying!  
  
She criticized his choices and muttered under her breath about getting a bad partner? That was what he did!  
  
T.K.O. watched from the inside of the school for his mother's car. As a Freshman at 15, he'd have to wait until December of Sophomore year for his license. And at 17, K.O. and T.K.O. would get a budget for a car. But until then, he'd have to walk home with his brother to make sure he didn't pass out in the coolth of January, or wait for mom to pick him up.  
  
He saw the car pull up, and was surprised to see K.O. in the backseat. T.K.O. ran out and felt his face sting as he made his way to the car. He held his cloak close to his body and felt his body warm up as his brother and mother looked like they had been panting.  
  
"Thanks mom." T.K.O. told his mother. He knew it was uncomfortable for them to be in this type of heat, but they endured it for him.  
  
"No problem hun! How was your study session with Dendy?"  
  
"Horrible! She spent time criticizing me about my work, and completely ignored me otherwise! Sure she's not a...thot but she was doing things like that! I'm supposed to be the one doing that."  
  
There was a pause, the K.O. punched his brother. "Ow! What was that for!?"  
  
"You sound like a huge dick! That's what it was for!"  
  
The car pulled over. Carol turned and growled at her kids. "Hey! I will kick you both out of the car you two. K.O., don't call your brother a dick. T.K.O. stop acting like a jerk."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do you want to walk home?"  
  
T.K.O. huffed and looked out the window.   
  
Carol sighed and began driving again.  



End file.
